In order to increase the passive safety of a passenger of a motor vehicle, situating a passenger airbag module on the side of a dashboard facing away from the passenger compartment so that an unfolding airbag of the passenger airbag module exits through an airbag exit opening in the dashboard, preferably while opening a flap, tearing open a perforation, or the like, in order to catch the passenger moving forward under inertial forces, is known. The reaction forces that result from the recoil of the unfolding airbag and in particular a gas generator inflating it must be absorbed and supported in the motor vehicle in order to ensure a proper unfolding procedure of the airbag.
Because dashboards are frequently only implemented having a low strength for reasons of design, weight, and production, fastening the passenger airbag module on a more stable crossbeam is known, for example, from DE 197 45 894 A1 or DE 36 11 486 A1. DE 44 15 468 C1, DE 101 08 685 C1, or DE 196 46 548 A1 propose fixing on the dashboard in addition to the fastening on the crossbeam. Because, as described, the dashboard generally has a low strength, the cited publications additionally propose a separate, preferably metal connection element, via which the passenger airbag module is indirectly fastened on the dashboard.
Such solutions are not optimal in regard to the production and installation effort and the weight. Therefore, DE 10 2004 023 682 A1 proposes a dashboard support part according to the preamble of Claim 1, which is produced from plastic and has a module fastening frame implemented integrally with the dashboard support part in the area of an airbag exit opening, which has the form of a double-walled open pot and on which a passenger airbag module is removably fastened by insertion in the firing direction while locking detent lugs in corresponding recesses of the module fastening frame. In order to stiffen the module fastening frame, an airbag cover engages between the two walls of the double-walled pot, which is supported against the dashboard support part using reinforcement ribs.
Although the dashboard support part is reinforced in the area of the airbag exit opening by the double-walled and rib-reinforced implementation of the integral module fastening frame so that it can absorb and support the reaction forces of the activated passenger airbag module, these forces must be completely introduced via the detent connection of the passenger airbag module inserted in the firing direction and thus unfavorably load the detent connection.
At least one object of the present invention is therefore to provide a dashboard support part having a passenger airbag module which has an increased connection strength between dashboard support part and passenger airbag module. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.